


Toys

by Sliten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Corporal Punishment, Dark, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sadist Kylo Ren, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Virginity Kink, forced lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliten/pseuds/Sliten
Summary: She doesn’t know how she got there.She can’t remember falling asleep. In fact, she can’t remember anything from the day before.Her eyes are wide as she looks around the room, seeing intricate apparatuses and a bed, and on one of the walls chains, whips and other horrifying implements are hanging.Her eyes widening as she looks around.She didn’t have much experience sexually, none in fact, but she had internet and an imagination, so she knew immediately what those things are used for. And it’s not something she wants to partake in.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

She’s floating. A strange fuzzy feeling making her feel sleepy. If it hadn’t been for the cool air making her shiver she would have drifted further into sleep.

“You have to wake up,” a warm hand is at her shoulder, gently shaking her.

It has to be one of the girls Unkar buys for the night. But none of them have ever come into the small closet at the end of the hall that functioned as Rey’s bedroom before. Maybe Unkar finally had a heart attack in his sleep or something.

It was really the only way she would ever get away from Unkar, him dropping dead. He was happy to cash the checks from the government, pocketing all the money for himself, and making her work long hours at his junkyard.

It’s two long years until she ages out of the foster care system, but she doubted that he’d let her go even after she turned eighteen. He always said that she was his most efficient employee.

Rey is about to tell her to go away, but the drowsiness makes the words float around in her mind, unable to form complete sentences.

It must have been a long day, like most days. She hadn’t gotten nearly enough sleep.

Her eyelids feel heavy as she opens them.

She’s not in her room.

Panic rises in her. She tries to move, finding that she can’t. 

She’s naked and bound to a chair, almost like one of those chairs that they had at a gynecologist’s office, her legs are spread, locked in place by belts.

She doesn’t know how she got there. She can’t remember falling asleep. In fact, she can’t remember anything from the day before.

Her eyes are wide as she looks around the room, seeing intricate apparatuses and a bed, and on one of the walls chains, whips and other horrifying implements are hanging.

Her eyes widening as she looks around.

She didn’t have much experience sexually, none in fact, but she had internet and an imagination, so she knew immediately what those things are used for. And it’s not something she wants to partake in.

Her gaze moves, landing on the girl that woke her. She’s standing a few feet in front of Rey now, looking directly at her, at her spread legs and exposed core.

She’s naked too.

She’s probably a few years older than Rey. She has a pretty face and long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. She looks familiar, Rey just can’t place her.

Rey’s mouth falls open, an embarrassing weak wail leaves her.

She has to get out of there. She just wants to go back to her thin mattress in the small closet, she’ll work without complaint, she won’t curse Unkar behind his back again. She won’t take what she has for granted. She just wants to go home.

The sound of a door opening makes Rey jump.

A man enters the room. Or what she presumes is a man judging by his physical appearance. He’s tall, broad. Unlike anything she has seen before. He’s dressed in an all-black suit, with a helmet covering his head and leather gloves on his hands.

Rey trembles. He’s like a dark blank nothing. There is nothing to give her any indication of what this giant of a man is thinking. No human emotion she can decipher. Combined with her current predicament, and the contents of the room, that terrifies her.

“Master,” the blonde girl bows her head as he enters.

“Do you like my new pet?” it’s mechanical, his voice. A deep baritone altered by something technical inside the mask covering his face.

“Yes, sir,” she replies as he steps behind her, fastening her hands with cuffs.

“Welcome her,” he says, pushing the girl towards Rey.

He doesn’t have to tell the girl exactly what to do. She seems to already know. She drops to her knees in front of Rey, her head moving between Rey’s spread legs.

Rey yelps as her wet tongue darts out and licks over Rey’s labia.

No one has ever touched her down there before.

This is not how she wanted her first sexual experience to be, some girl she doesn’t know burying her face between her legs because a man told her to.

Rey has never felt any sort of sexual attraction towards girls, she is however glad that out of the two people in the room it’s the girl that is licking her pussy and not the large man with the mask. If it has been him he probably wouldn’t have been gentle, and he probably wouldn’t have just licked her pussy.

Everything about him screams dominance. The way he moves across the room to a chair, that looks almost like a throne, the way he leans back in it. He seems so clam, confident and in control.

Rey can’t tell if he’s actually looking at the scene in front of him due to the mask. If he is he’s not reacting like she thinks most men would to seeing two girls being intimate like this.

His hands are not down his pants touching himself. He just sits there, arms resting by his sides.

She can’t even see a hint of an erection when she lets her eyes wander over his form.

Even if Rey isn’t into girls and this whole situation terrifies her, she can’t help her body’s reaction. She’s getting wet down there, and not just from the girl’s spit. Her pussy tingles as the girl works her tongue over it.

“Make her come,” he says.

It makes the tongue on her pussy move faster, rapid licks at Rey’s clit. Rey can’t help the moan that escapes her.

“Now,” he growls.

Rey fights her restraints as her clit is sucked into the girl’s mouth. She doesn’t want this. She doesn’t want her first orgasm by someone other than herself to be like this.

She cries out. She can’t stop it.

Rey’s eyes roll into the back of her skull, she sees stars, as the climax washes over her. She shakes, moaning loudly as the girl licks her through it.

Just as fast as it came it was over. Rey breathes deeply, hooded eyes looking down at the blonde head of hair between her legs.

Rey wonders if she’s there willingly. Or if she, like Rey, just woke up there naked not sure how she got there. Is she forced to perform sexual acts like this, or is it something she wants? Is this some sort of twisted roleplay with the man, with Rey as the only unwilling participant?

She moves up from between Rey’s legs, eyes downcast as she leans down into Rey’s ear, “you did good,” she whispers before she presses a chaste kiss to Rey’s neck, “just do as he wants,” another kiss at her cheek, “I’m Kaydel,” she whispers as she presses a kiss to Rey’s lips, the taste of Rey’s wet arousal blending into the kiss.

As the girl, Kaydel, breaks away she looks at Rey with a sort of desperation, like she is trying to communicate without words.

She has said enough. It’s obvious that she too doesn’t want to be there, doesn’t want what she was just made to do.

“Did I say you could kiss her?” his deep voice rumbles.

“No, master,” Kaydel’s head falls in submission.

It happens so fast, before Rey can blink Kaydel is pulled backwards by her hair. She doesn’t fight back. She doesn’t even scream.

Rey would have kicked and screamed; she would have tried to fight the man’s hold. The fact that Kaydel doesn’t scares Rey more than anything.

It’s like she has given up. Rey looks right into Kaydel’s eyes, and it’s like she has zoned out, her expression completely blank.

Rey wonders what the man has done to her, how long she has been there, for that to be her reaction.

Her hands are lifted above her head, fastened to a chain hanging from the ceiling.

Rey wonders what was so wrong with a kiss. Kaydel had her head buried between Rey’s legs, licking her to an orgasm, and that was apparently ok. But a kiss, an innocent kiss, wasn’t allowed.

He takes a whip that is hanging from the wall and move to stand behind Kaydel.

Rey closes her eyes. She doesn’t want to watch what happens next.

She doesn’t need to. Kaydel cries out as he cracks the whip, hitting her fragile form.

Rey doesn’t count the blows. She doesn’t want to know how many the man deems as the appropriate punishment.

Not until she hears the rattling of chains, indicating that Kaydel has been released, does Rey open her eyes again.

He’s moving towards her, long confident strides across the floor. Rey’s heart is beating out of her chest as his large leather clad hand moves between her legs. He lets his fingers stroke over the damp flesh of her pussy, his thumb at her clit gently rubbing circles into it.

His touch sends a new jolt of arousal to her core. Like an electric current sending sparks of pleasure through her. Shame pools deep in her gut at her unwanted reaction to his touch.

“You’ll be a good girl, won’t you?”

“Yes, master,” she whimpers.

She’s a quick learner. She heard how Kaydel addressed him, and Rey won’t give him any reason to punish her too.

His forefinger pushes into her, making her gasp.

“Sweet little untouched virgin,” he growls.

Rey’s eyes widen. There is no logical explanation to how he would know that. She hasn’t exactly advertised it.

Apparently he expected a response to that. He retracts his hand from her, lifting it over her pussy, then making it come down hard on the sensitive flesh, she cries out at the sensation.

“Yes, sir,” she snivels, tears forming in her eyes.

This can’t be happening. This is a nightmare. She just has to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey expected to be locked in a cage, only to be brought out when the man wanted to do something to her. Instead she is placed in a room. She’s locked in. A large metal door keeping her from escaping. There are no windows, no other ways to get out.

There is no handle on the door from inside, there is no lock, instead it seems to be controlled by something mechanical from the outside. The door does have a small opening at the bottom, a hatch, almost like one of those doors small animals can use to get into a house, but it’s also locked from the outside.

It has to be in a basement. The space feels cold, and like she’s underground.

The room is sparsely decorated with a bed, a desk and a dresser. She even has a small bathroom, with a toilet, sink and shower.

In the dresser she finds clothes, sheer white dresses made of cotton. They don’t cover much, and are practically see-through, but they’re still clothes. She doesn’t find any underwear or other clothes that cover more. It must be how he wants them, practically naked.

The comfort of a bed surprises her. After her awakening strapped to a chair, and the events that followed, she expected that he wouldn’t allow her luxuries as a bed and a shower. 

She’s even provided food. Three times a day, through the small hatch in the door. For breakfast she is also provided some pills, they look like vitamins.

It all confuses her even more.

She was kidnapped. She was taken by some deranged man, he seemed dominant, prone to violence, and yet he takes care of her basic needs.

It’s much better than what she expected, but she’s still a prisoner locked in a cell.

She’s alone with nothing other to occupy her mind with than how she got there and what will happen next. And no matter what happens she knows it will be nothing good.

~~*~~

A short blare of an alarm makes her jump.

The large metal door starts slowly opening.

She has lost track of time. She tried to count the times she was given breakfast, but it all started to blend together, even after just a day.

She didn’t expect to be left there alone for so long. She thought he would take her out of the comfort of the room, and into what she has decided to call his torture chamber, often. She had braced herself for it, tried to mentally prepare as best as she could.

As the door opens she realizes that there is nothing she really can do to prepare.

She’s scared. She feels tears forming in her eyes.

He’s just as dark and ominous as the last time. There is nothing human about him. Nothing she can cling onto for comfort as he steps into the room, grabbing arm and dragging her with him.

She’s trembling, her heart beating out of her chest as he takes her down the dark hallway and back into his torture chamber.

Kaydel is already there. Naked on the bed. She’s not restrained, and as he pushes Rey into the room towards Kaydel, she realizes that he doesn’t need to restrain her. She must have been there for a long time. She must have given up on trying to escape.

Rey gulps as she lets her eyes wander over Kaydel’s naked form.

She didn’t notice the last time.

She didn’t see the scars littered over her naked body, some old and healed, and some new, red pulsating marks on her pale complexion.

“Why are you here?” he says.

“Because I’m a dirty whore, master,” Kaydel responds after a few moments of pressing silence.

“And what does dirty whores need?”

“To be used, master.”

Kaydel seems to know exactly what to say. He must have done this to her before. He must have made her say these things, drilled it into her mind what her responses should be.

“Get her nice and wet, pet,” he pushes Rey down to kneel in front of Kaydel.

The skin on Kaydel’s ass and thighs are full of red marks, her pussy looks red too, sore. He must have had Kaydel in there for some time, before he got Rey, hurting her.

Rey wants to say that she doesn’t want to. But that is probably the point, making her do something she doesn’t want. Break her down until she too knows instinctively what the man wants, and what she wants doesn’t matter anymore.

His hand is in her hair, pushing her face into Kaydel’s pussy. Rey has to do it. She has to lick and suck on the sore flesh. If she doesn’t, he’ll probably make her do something worse, or hurt them.

Kaydel whimpers as Rey licks into her, as she sucks the sore flesh into her mouth, Kaydel cries out. Rey tries her best. Tries to make it feel good as she swipes her tongue over Kaydel’s clit.

Maybe when she comes it will be over.

It feels like an eternity until she feels Kaydel slightly trembling, a groan leaving her as a gush of wetness seeps out of her sore pussy.

He’s there again, behind Rey, pulling her up to stand by her hair.

“Did I allow you to come, whore?” he says.

“No, master,” Kaydel’s voice trembles.

Of course, it wasn’t over. He was in control. They weren’t supposed to do anything he hadn’t explicitly told them to.

She hears the crack of a whip from behind her, the sound of it meeting flesh accompanied by a pained cry from Kaydel as he hits her over the stomach.

Kaydel’s pained whimpers sends a nauseating feeling through Rey.

Rey tries to make eye contact with her, she wants to tell her that it will be over soon, that everything will be all right, even if she’s knows that it won’t.

Kaydel’s face is pale, her expression blank, her whimpers soon go quiet. She just lays there, forced to take the lashes from the whip.

The leather clad hand that suddenly touches her breast makes Rey jump, he’s behind her, pulling her into his large chest, the hand that is not occupied whipping Kaydel is cupping her tit through the sheer fabric of the dress. His fingers circle her nipple then he pinches it hard.

She grinds her teeth and presses her lips firmly together, she’s not going to make a sound, she’s not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how scared she is, or what his touches are doing to her.

“Did you like licking her cunt?” he hisses into her ear. Rey blinks a few times. He can’t seriously be asking that, it’s quite obvious that she didn’t like it.

His hands move, the one at her breast down to between her legs, his fingers roughly pressing into the folds of her pussy, making her cry out. His other hand drops the whip to the floor before it moves up to her neck, gripping it firmly.

“When I ask a question, you respond, pet,” he growls.

“No,” she cries.

“Your wet little cunt tells me otherwise,” his fingers move over her sex, a mechanical chuckle leaves him. His enjoyment that she is in fact wet between her legs is very obvious.

Rey doesn’t understand how that is possible. She can’t be wet. But she is. He lifts his fingers, wet with her arousal to her lips, shoving them into her mouth so she can taste herself.

She doesn’t like this. None of it. She can’t understand how her pussy is wet.

It must be some kind of fear response. Her body preparing for what must be coming. She’s sure he’ll rape her. She’s sure that just toying with them like this, making them pleasure each other and hurting them, is only the beginning. All of this has to be sexual for him, she’s sure the next thing he’s going to do is bend her over the bed and fuck her.

He’s moving her again, back towards Kaydel, “rub your cunt on hers, pet,” he lifts her dress up over her head, “use her to get off.”

“Yes, master,” she gulps as she awkwardly moves on top of Kaydel, her pussy directly between Kaydel’s spread legs. She doesn’t know what she’s doing, so she has no rhythm as she starts grinding her core down on Kaydel’s pussy.

His hands are there again, on her hips. He’s guiding her, pushing her harder down on Kaydel’s sore pussy. She hears a squelching sound as she moves, their unwanted bodily fluids mixing together.

With the help from their captor, Rey finds a rhythm, and soon she feels a tingle deep in her core.

She can’t help it. She can’t do anything to stop her impending orgasm. Apparently neither can Kaydel, since she moans, a throaty sound of pleasure as Rey presses down directly at her clit.

“Does the whore want to come too?” his hands are stroking over them, from Rey’s hips, to Kaydel’s things, over where their bodies are joined.

“Yes, please, master,” Kaydel begs.

His hand stroke down over Rey’s ass, to between her cheeks, “you can come,” he says as his finger strokes over the tight ring of muscle. Rey cries out as he pushes his finger into her ass. It stings.

Kaydel cries out too, Rey can feel her wet pussy trembling against hers.

Rey continues moving her hips, humping Kaydel, with his large finger in her ass.

She can’t stop.

She looks away from Kaydel. She can’t look at her when she’s doing this. Just as he said, using her to get off.

She moans out loudly as her climax hits her, her insides convulse, squeezing the finger inside her ass. She rides the high for as long as she can, she grinds furiously down on Kaydel to make the sensation last. It's the only pleasure she'll probably ever get to feel in this place.

And once again shame pools deep in gut, it’s all that she’s left with once it’s finally over and she’s back in her room.


	3. Chapter 3

When she came to live with Unkar Plutt she was six years old. She was just a little girl, but that didn’t stop Unkar from putting her to work.

That was the first time she learned how to adapt to a situation. If Rey complained or didn’t work hard enough Unkar would slap her across the face. It wasn’t hard compared to what she was experiencing now, but it got the message across.

Rey became one of his best workers in the junkyard since she didn’t want him to hit her.

She could have said something or ran away. But those alternatives weren’t any good. She’d heard horror stories about other foster parents, she could end up somewhere worse.

And running away would put her on the streets. She had seen the girls that worked the street corners a few blocks down from the junkyard. Teenagers and runaways, getting into cars with middle-aged men just to survive.

At least Unkar wasn’t so bad, he mostly just left her alone if she did her job.

In a bad situation Rey would always weigh her options and choose what was the least bad alternative.

Her captor had brought her into his torture chamber alone three times after he made her use Kaydel to get off.

The first time she didn’t scream. She did her best to hold back her cries.

It only made him hit her harder.

Her vision was soon clouded with black spots before she eventually lost consciousness.

When she came to herself again, back in her room, she was proud of herself. She hadn’t screamed, and she felt his anger at her for that.

The second time he brought her in there alone, he bent her over a table, her arms and legs shackled to it. She couldn’t move as he hit her. Again, she tried her best not to make a sound, she pressed her lips firmly together, she ground her teeth, trying to keep the pain she was feeling inside.

She thought it was over when the pain stopped, only a dull ache left, and she woke up again after passing out.

It wasn’t.

She was still there, her naked body still stretched out and tied down.

He whipped her until she couldn’t help crying out from the pain. He continued to hit her until she was sobbing loudly between her pained cries.

He continued for what felt like hours.

The third time he hit her even harder, the lashes from his whip unrelenting. The skin on her back and ass was pulsating, stinging, in the wake of his whip, and she cried all the way through it.

~~*~~

The sound of the alarm indicating that the door was opening made Rey straighten up and take a deep breath. He was coming to get her again. There was nothing she could do about it.

To her surprise it’s not his black mask that meets her, it’s Kaydel’s pale face.

“We have fifteen minutes,” Kaydel says, raising her hand holding what looks like two razors. Rey’s eyebrows raise. The last thing she expected was for him to give them something sharp.

Even the cutlery provided with their meals wasn’t very sharp. It was made of a biodegradable wood like material, good for the environment, not so good for making a weapon out of. But a razorblade, that could work as a weapon.

Kaydel’s hand finds Rey’s wrist pulling her into the bathroom.

Overpowering their captor didn’t seem like an option, he was too large, too strong. But if they worked together and had a weapon it might work.

It’s not really a good option. But it’s all she can think of as she looks down at the razor Kaydel gives her.

She thought about escaping. When she was trying to sleep at night it was all she could think about.

It seemed like it couldn’t be done. She was locked in a room with no way to open the door. And if she managed to open the door and run down the long dark hallway, she didn’t know what was at the end, she didn’t know how to get out of there. She didn’t know where he kept them either, it could be in the middle of nowhere, so if she by some miracle managed to get out of the space she was kept in she didn’t know what was waiting for her outside.

Every time she thought about it, she came to the conclusion that there were too many unknown variables. She didn’t know what kind of precautions he had taken to ensure that they couldn’t escape. And if she got caught trying to escape, she was sure that what he had done to her so far in her captivity would be nothing compared to what he’d do to her if he caught her trying to escape. 

“Hurry,” Kaydel hisses. There is an urgency in her tone. She’s standing naked in Rey’s shower, hastily shaving her legs. Rey swallows deeply as Kaydel lifts one of her legs and starts shaving her pussy.

Normally Rey would feel very self-conscious being naked, even with other girls. She always did in the locker room at school. Now it’s different. They have already seen each other naked, and in compromising positions.

“Why are we doing this?” Rey asks as she starts shaving.

Kaydel’s eyes flicker around the room, nervously, “he likes us cleanshaven,” she whispers.

Rey gulps, “for when he rapes us?”

“No,” Kaydel shakes her head, “at least not me,” she huffs, “I’m the dirty whore, remember. He doesn’t think I’m worthy of it.”

“Has he never touched you like that?” Rey asks, perplexed. She was sure that he must have raped Kaydel, and that he’d rape Rey too.

She was surprised that he hadn’t done it by now. She had been naked, at the receiving end of his whip a few times now, she was so sure that it would end with his cock inside her every time. But it still hasn’t happened. Maybe he was impotent, maybe he couldn’t get it up, and maybe that’s why he made them perform sexual acts on each other since he couldn’t do it himself. But she couldn’t be sure.

Kaydel shakes her head again, “just shave,” she says, gesticulating to Rey’s legs.

Rey sighs as she continues shaving, “you’re not a whore,” she whispers. She feels the need to say that. Whatever derogatory terms he has called her, she is not that.

Kaydel snorts, “I am,” she looks away from Rey, fixing her eyes at the floor.

“No, you’re not.”

Kaydel’s head snaps up, eyes meeting Rey’s, “I am, I used to walk the street,” she sighs, “that’s how I got here, I got in a car one night, and the next thing I knew I was here.”

Rey is forgetting the task at hand, she’s just staring at the girl in front of her. If Kaydel really did that, she and Rey are very different.

Kaydel rolls her eyes as she drops to her knees, she grabs Rey’s leg and starts shaving it for her.

“Time is almost up,” Kaydel grumbles.

“But why…” Rey starts.

“I don’t know,” Kaydel hisses.

Rey looks down at her, at the jaded expression on her face.

She really didn’t know much more than Rey.

Kaydel did as she was told. When they were done shaving, she took the razors and left the room without another word.

Kaydel was broken. From what Rey had seen their captor had broken her down. She did as he wanted since she knew the consequences.

Rey did too.

Taking Rey into his torture chamber, whipping her until she passed out. It was all to break her down. Soon she would probably stop questioning it. She would probably accept her faith like Kaydel seemed to have. 

~~*~~

“The little virgin is a slut,” he states.

She wants to object. She wants to tell him that he’s wrong.

The evidence is on his gloved fingers, being pushed in her face.

She’s there again. Naked, her arms stretched above her head, wrists cuffed to a chain hanging from the ceiling. It has become a daily occurrence. He restrains her and hits her until she can’t take it anymore.

Today is different though. He hit her hard, like most days, but then he suddenly stopped. His large hands started stroking over her body, over the sore skin on her back, down to her ass, then over her hips, up her stomach and to her breasts. He cupped them in his large palms, pinched her nipples with his fingers, making her whine at the sensation. Then his hand moved between her legs.

She’s wet, aroused, judging by the amount of her slick on his fingers.

He’s breathing deeply, a mechanical hiss through the mask. His large frame crowds her from behind, his clothing rubbing against her sore skin, as his hand moves down between her legs again.

She gasps as his fingers starts moving against her clit while he rocks his hips into her ass.

Her eyes go wide as she feels him, his long, hard, and thick, erection pushing into the flesh of her ass through the fabric of his pants.

She hoped that maybe he couldn’t, or if he could that he wouldn’t, like Kaydel said that he hadn’t with her, but feeling his hard cock against her backside she knows that it will happen.

He’s rubbing himself against her gently almost like he’s savoring the time before he fucks her.

“Do you want my cock?” he growls.

She should lie.

“When I ask a question, you respond,” he hisses.

She tries to keep back her tears. She has to lie. If she doesn’t, he’ll probably hurt her. Or maybe if she lies, he’ll hurt her. She’s overthinking it. She just wishes she knew what he wanted from her. Does he want her to want it, or does he want her not to want it? She’ll act the way he wants her to, hopefully that will make it better, maybe it will be over quickly.

He releases her from his grip, taking a few steps back from her. She has taken too long to answer. The whip cuts through the air once again, landing on her already sore back, making her cry out in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey now understood why some liked a cleanshaven pussy. As she licked Kaydel, a fat stripe between her folds up to her clit, it felt smoother than before.

It was far better than what she expected when she was dragged back in there again. She had gotten so used to being hit that just having to lick pussy was a welcome distraction. She was laying on the bed with her head buried between Kaydel’s legs. She didn’t like it, but it was better than any alternative.

Of course it wouldn’t be just this, she knew that he’d probably do something else to them, something to hurt them, but even if she expects something else to happen she still jumps a bit when she feels his hands on her hips. He’s pulling her ass up in the air. For a moment that’s all that happens, he’s just looking between her legs.

“Slut,” he says as he lifts his hand, letting it come down on Rey’s ass.

It’s nothing compared to when he hits her with the whip.

Rey focuses on what’s in front of her, on Kaydel, not on him. Kaydel is breathing deeply, tiny mewls and moans leaving her as Rey continues to lick into her pussy.

He spanks her again, then his hand moves, his fingers stroke over her pussy.

She knows she’s wet again. She can’t help it. She is in a sexual situation, so she really can’t help how her body is reacting. She still doesn’t like it.

He moves away from her, “enough,” he says, making Rey stop her movements, pulling away from Kaydel.

She can see the outline of his erection pushing against the fabric of his pants, hear the ragged breathing behind his mask. His arm moves towards Kaydel, pulling her down from the bed to kneel on the floor in front of him. His foot moves between her legs, his large boot pressing against her core. Kaydel seems to know what to do, her hips start moving, grinding her pussy against his boot.

“Slut,” he says.

It must be directed at Rey. Kaydel was whore, and Rey was slut, pet or virgin.

She’s staring at his dark, blank, nothing, wondering what he wants her to do, then he points to his other foot.

Rey swallows deeply as she moves off the bed.

It’s humiliating, degrading, rubbing herself against him like this. Just as all the other things he makes them do. She wonders if he wants them to come like this. He hasn’t given permission.

His boots are made out of smooth leather, as the top of it glides against her clit she can’t help that she feels an orgasm start to build.

Kaydel seems to find it pleasurable too, she’s moaning, her movements becoming erratic, and she comes, a piercing moan leaving her lips as she presses herself hard down on his boot.

“Still such a whore,” something sounding like a chuckle coming from behind his mask, “you just can’t help yourself, can you?” his hand is in Kaydel’s hair, pulling her off his boot roughly.

“Clean up your mess,” he hisses as he pushes her to the floor.

Rey’s movement stop as she watches Kaydel start to lick her juices off his boot.

His hand is in Rey’s hair, pulling her head back to look at him, “did I tell you to stop?”

“No, master,” Rey whimpers as she starts moving against his boot again.

“Does it feel good?” he asks, his hand is still holding on to her hair, she’s forced to look up at him.

“No, master,” she answers truthfully. She might get an orgasm from rubbing her pussy against his boot, but it doesn’t feel good. It makes her feel sick that she has to do this, he’ll probably hurt her if she refuses.

He’s pulling her up by her hair to stand, his other hand grabbing her hand, moving it to his crotch, to touch his erection.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” his mechanical voice hisses, “you’ll get something better soon.”

~~*~~

His threat rings in her ears hours later when she tries to sleep.

She knows it will happen. She knows that one day he’ll stop using it as a threat and actually do it.

His cock was hard, pulsating, as her hand touched it through the fabric of his pants. She doesn’t doubt for a second that he wants to rape her. He’s just waiting. He’s just dragging it out to keep her in this state, terrified of what’s to come.

After he said it Rey diverted her eyes, looking down at Kaydel. Her usual blank expression when they were with him had turned into something else.

Pity.

She felt sorry for Rey.

If they could speak, without him overhearing, Rey would tell her that she feels sorry for Kaydel too. Sorry for what she has to endure. Rey doesn’t know exactly what he did to her before Rey got there. And she still doesn’t know what he does to Kaydel when Rey’s not there. She suspects that she also gets dragged out of her room to get a taste of his whip, and judging by her scars, he probably does a lot more than that.

In the darkness, under the soft duvet, Rey has time to think. Too much time. The bed is comfortable, much better than the mattress she used to sleep on at Plutt’s, but she still struggles with falling asleep. 

Rey wonders if Unkar has reported her missing.

Probably not.

She scoffs into the pillow.

He probably thinks she ran away. She can’t imagine Unkar Plutt going to the police because she’s suddenly gone one day, Unkar hates the police.

He’s not a caring person, and he would never willingly give up the money he gets from the government to keep her in his care. He’ll just continue to cash the checks as he always does. He’ll never look for her, he won’t care enough to hang a posters with her picture on it around town asking for information to help locate her. He’ll never lift a finger to get her back.

Her eyes widen as it hits her. Rey thought Kaydel looked familiar the first time she saw her. She just couldn’t place it.

Rey has seen her before. Her picture. In black and white, blurry, probably printed on an old printer.

It was over a year ago. Rey had seen the posters near the junkyard on her way to work.

She was missing.

Someone cared enough about her to hang posters with her picture asking for information to help find her.

Rey scoffs again. If Kaydel worked on the streets it probably wasn’t big news if it was reported to the police, if it had been reported at all.

They’re both lost. Taken from their lives. Forced to live in this nightmare.

~~*~~

The sound of the alarm rouses her from her restless slumber. She couldn’t have slept long. She still feels so tired. It’s still the middle of the night.

She can hear the door opening. The light doesn’t turn on, it’s pitch black in her room and in the hallway outside.

His footsteps on the floor coming towards her make her entire body tremble.

He has come to make good on his promise, his threat.

She rolls over to lie on her stomach, hiding her face in the pillow. She doesn’t want to look at him. When he takes her she doesn’t want to look at his mask.

“Good girl,” he whispers as he pulls back the covers, finding her with her ass in the air.

His voice is different. It still deep, husky. But it lacks the mechanical hiss she has gotten used to.

He’s not wearing his mask.

He’s not wearing anything, she realizes as he’s encapsulating her small form with his large body.

He feels sculpted, muscular, but softer than expected, his skin smooth against her.

Her breath hitches as he straightens up behind her, pulling her ass up to his hips.

She screams into the pillow when he enters her without any warning. In one forceful thrust he buries his cock to the hilt inside her virgin pussy.

He’s too large, so long that he hits her cervix painfully, so thick that he stretches her sensitive skin wide. It spreads, a searing pain radiating from where they are joined. It feels like she is being torn from the inside out, split in half by his huge cock.

“Does it hurt?” he murmurs, his voice breathless.

He heard her scream. He can hear the way she continues to whimper into the pillow. He knows that she’s in pain.

“No, master,” she lies.

She doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of admitting that it hurts.

He pulls out of her, thrusting back in hard, “don’t lie to me,” he hisses.

“Yes,” she admits breathlessly.

“Do you feel me here?” his hand moves to her stomach, to just above her pussy. She can feel him there, deep inside her. With the position she’s in and the angle of his cock inside her she can feel it pushing into the flesh on the lower part of her stomach from inside.

“Yes, sir,” she sobs. She can’t keep the tears back.

He thrusts into her again, making her cry out.

His hands grip her hips as he continues thrusting into her. His cock bruising her insides, slamming into her cervix.

Rey cries. She cries out her pain as loud as she can.

“You’re gonna come on my cock, show me what a slut you are for me,” he pants, his thrusts into her merciless.

His words make her feel sick.

“No, please don’t,” she cries as she feels his fingers at her clit.

Shame.

Humiliation at her body’s response grows inside her, like bile in her throat.

He’s making her body betray her.

She squeezes his cock tightly, making him groan in pleasure, as the feeling spread from where he’s manipulating the little nub.

She can’t help it, there is nothing she can do to stop her pussy from convulsing around his cock. She’s moaning, her toes curling, as her climax hits her.

She feels his climax too. He’s holding her tighter, his thrusts become shallow and erratic, groaning as his spend fills her abused cunt to the brink.

He collapses on top of her, crushing her. His head is at the crook of her neck, panting into her ear, “I knew you’d be a good girl, sweetheart.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sweetheart.

His tone almost had a fondness in it as he said it.

She’d take slut, pet or any other name. Just not sweetheart. She hates that he called her that. Like they were lovers. Like he cared about her.

She falls asleep soon after he leaves, to worn out to move.

It aches between her legs, a throbbing pain deep inside her.

She doesn’t get up when breakfast is provided for her through the hatch. She’s not hungry. She feels nauseous.

For the first time in her life, she doesn’t feel hunger. She was used to that feeling. Unkar never kept a stocked kitchen and he didn’t cook meals for her. He just expected her to find food on her own. She tried a few times to talk to him about it, only to be dismissed by a grunt, or the back of his hand and a tirade about how ungrateful she was.

With the little money he gave her, feeding herself wasn’t always so easy. Sometimes, if she was lucky, he’d leave some of the take-away he had bought for himself in the living room. Too drunk to finish his dinner before he passed out. Eating Plutt’s leftovers was far better than having to go look for food in the trash.

So for the first time in her life, Rey doesn’t eat when food is provided for her. She just lays there for what must be hours, staring out into the room. By lunchtime she still hasn’t moved.

It still hurst. She doesn’t want to move, she doesn’t want to get out of bed and have to face the aftermath of what he did to her.

When the tray with her lunch is replaced with her dinner, she shuffles on the bed.

Her stomach feels hollow. Just like the rest of her.

He forced himself into her, took what he wanted from her, and left her with this hollow ache inside her chest, and a throbbing pain between her legs.

She sighs, pulling the duvet off her body.

She’s not surprised, still what meets her sends a new wave of pain through her.

Between her thighs is a dried mixture of her blood and his sperm.

She stumbles on wobbly legs into the bathroom.

She has to clean up. Maybe she’ll feel better after she has washed him off her body.

The hot water leaves her skin tingling, she scrubs until her skin is red and sore.

It doesn’t help.

The water cascading over her doesn’t take it away, it doesn’t soothe her.

~~*~~

He won’t even give her a day, he won’t give her any time to heal.

When she returns from the bathroom he’s there again, in her room.

He’s hidden again. The man she felt last night, his soft skin, hidden under layers of black fabric. He’s a nameless, faceless, thing again.

She felt him last night, his tight body and soft skin, he felt warm. She heard his voice, his real voice, and that made him more real than he was before.

He wasn’t a thing, he was a human being, just like her. Still he had done something so inhuman to her.

His arm is extended towards her, palm open. He’s presenting her with the vitamins she usually gets for breakfast.

She takes a step back, shaking her head.

“Don’t be stupid,” he hisses.

Her taking the pills is important enough for him to be there, personally ensuring that she takes them. One of them must be some kind of contraceptive. She’s relived at that.

Still, it’s the only power she has. Refusing to do what he says is all she has left. She knows it’s stupid. But after last night she needs to feel like she is in control of something. That she can decide what to do, even if refusing to take the pills he’s offering is really just stupid.

“Have it your way then,” he says, throwing the pills on the floor.

She doesn’t have time to react, to brace herself, he’s on her, his large hand tangling in her hair as he pushes her back on the bed, “stupid little thing,” he mumbles.

He’ll rape her again. He’ll force himself into her sore cunt. She’ll be crying for mercy long before it’s over.

And she does. She cries, loudly. Screaming out her pain.

His hand is at her neck, strong grip squeezing at her throat. 

Her cries soon turn into frantic pants for air. He’ll kill her if he doesn’t stop. He’ll strangle her to death if he doesn’t allow her to breathe soon.

Her vision turns blurry, her head throbs. She’s floating, the lack of oxygen making her entire body tingle, blood rushing fast through her veins.

He lets up slightly, allowing her a few wheezing breaths of air, before she’s pushed down on her knees, the back of her head pushed against the side of the bed, his groin right in her face.

“No,” she whimpers as he pulls down his pants just enough to free his cock.

“You’ll do what I want,” his distorted voice sounds from above her as his cock nudges at her lips. She refuses to open her mouth. His hand grabs her chin, painfully, as he forces his fingers into her mouth.

She has no choice. He’s too strong to fight off.

She succumbs to her faith, eyes filled with tears, as she opens her mouth widely for him as he guides his cock to her lips.

“Good girl,” he hisses as he pushes his cock forcefully into her mouth, making her gag as he hits the back of her throat.

She splutters around him as he fucks her mouth, just as hard as he fucked her cunt the night before. He doesn’t let up or stop, even when she coughs and gags around him.

She feels numb. Like she isn’t there. Like she has left her body. This isn’t happening. Not to her. She’s not there.

She knew the moment his cock entered her last night. She knew she would have to live with that pain, that dull ache inside her, that feeling inside her chest, for the rest of her life. She can’t make it go away. She can’t wash it away, no matter how hard she tried.

He’ll continue to do this, continue to take parts of her. He’ll continue to take until she’s a shell of herself.

She’ll be left with nothing, only the pain remaining. He will take all of her.

He’s groaning above her as he comes inside her mouth. It makes her gag, wanting to spit his tacky spend out of her mouth.

His hand covers her mouth and nose after he pulls out, again constricting her breathing.

“If you refuse to do what I want,” his grip tightens, “if you refuse to take the food and pills I provide you, this is what I’ll give you, every day.”

Her cloudy gaze, filled with tears, roam over his dark mask as she swallows his spend. She knows there is a person behind it. She knows he is a living, breathing, person. Just like her. She wishes he would show her his face. Maybe if he showed her his eyes, then she could see his humanity. Maybe she would find something to hold on to as he was violating her. Maybe she would find a crack, a crack in his armor, something she can use to appeal to his humanity. She just needs something. Something to make him stop what he’s doing to her.

He gives her nothing. He pushes her to the floor, “Now, take your damn pills,” he growls.

She crawls, sore knees scraping against the cold, hard, floor, collecting the pills. She swallows them dry, looking back up at him when she’s done.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

She remains impassive, just staring up at his large, dark, form.

His hand is in her hair again, a soft touch, pushing her hair out of her face.

“It will be much better for you if you just do what I want, sweetheart.”

She swallows back the bile rising in her throat. She wishes he wouldn’t call her that.

“Yes, master,” she nods.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey jumps when the lights in her room turn off and the alarm indicating that the door is being opened starts blaring.

No matter how many times it happens, how many times he comes for her, she still can’t get used to it. Her heart still starts beating out of her chest.

There is movement at the entry of the room, feet meeting the hard floor, coming towards her.

“Hi,” a soft feminine voice sounds in the dark.

It’s Kaydel.

“Hi,” Rey responds hoarsely.

“Don’t be scared,” Kaydel whispers as she sits down next to Rey at the side of the bed.

“What’s going on?”

Rey doesn’t understand why, or how Kaydel is there, especially when the lights are off. Kaydel is usually only in her room when they have to shave, and she doesn’t really speak then. The only other times Rey sees her is in his torture chamber.

“It happens sometimes, the power goes out, and our doors open,” Kaydel responds.

Does that mean that they can get out? If the doors to their room are open, they can escape.

Kaydel sighs, obviously understanding what Rey is thinking, since she says, “There is a door at the end of the hall, I tried once, but it wouldn’t open, I think it’s on a different circuit.”

It just couldn’t be that easy. The power couldn’t just go out and they could walk right out of there. Of course, it wasn’t that easy.

“Will he come for us now?” Rey asks after a few moments of silence.

“I don’t think so, he’s probably at work.”

Rey had concluded before that he must have a job, a regular life. He usually came for her after dinner, and every so often he came around lunchtime, two days in a row, it had to be on the weekends. The place he keeps them can’t be cheap either, it’s spacious, and it has to be soundproof. Which lead her to think that her captor has a job, and that he has money.

She hasn’t learned much more about him, other than that he has a temper, and some deeply twisted desires.

Kaydel lays back on the bed, her hand finding Rey’s, dragging her down to lay next to her.

It’s comfortable, just laying there next to each other in silence. Kaydel lets her fingers stroke over Rey’s wrist in a soothing motion. It’s nice. For the first time since she got there, she feels herself relaxing. “Has he taken your virginity?” Kaydel suddenly asks, breaking the comfortable bubble Rey had allowed herself to slip into.

Rey bites down on her lip, blushing into the darkness. She doesn’t want to talk about him, or what he has done to her. She doesn’t want to think about it. But the girl next to her on the bed is probably the only person in the world that she can talk to, the only person that will understand. And she doesn’t know when they’ll have a moment like this, alone, again.

“Yes,” Rey whispers.

Kaydel takes a deep breath, her hand continuing to stroke over Rey’s wrist and up her arm, while she moves closer, her cheek resting on Rey’s shoulder, “did you like it?”

“No,” Rey almost shouts, shaking her head quickly.

Kaydel’s hand moves over Rey’s stomach, pulling her closer, “Do you like it when he makes me touch you?”

“No.” Rey feels numb. She can’t understand why Kaydel is asking her if she likes it.

Kaydel’s face is in the crook of her neck now, her hand strokes over her stomach, “It’s better if you allow yourself to like it, if you find some pleasure even if you think you don’t want it,” she whispers into Rey’s ear, “I can teach you if you want?”

Rey doesn’t know why, but she nods. She nods and allows Kaydel’s hand to stroke down her stomach to between her legs.

It’s slow and tender, Kaydel’s fingers against her core. She’s not rushing it, her fingers are just lightly stroking over the folds of Rey’s pussy.

Rey gasps as Kaydel suddenly shoves two fingers into her. She wasn’t prepared for that.

“He’ll take you when you’re not ready for it,” Kaydel breathes deeply into her neck, as a sort of explanation as to why she suddenly and rather roughly pushed her fingers into Rey.

She sets a rough and fast pace, “try moving your hips and squeezing my fingers,” and Rey does, she meets Kaydel’s thrusts into her, she squeezes around her fingers.

It feels raw, she’s not wet so it does hurt a bit, but when she focuses on meeting Kaydel’s fingers, on welcoming the assault into her sensitive canal, it does actually feel better.

Rey is getting wetter, Kaydel’s fingers are hitting the spot inside her that does send small zings of pleasure through her.

“Does it feel good?” Kaydel asks, sounding a bit out of breath.

“Yes,” Rey pants.

Kaydel’s lets her thumb press into Rey’s clit, making Rey moan. Rey doesn’t know how it’s possible, it doesn’t feel that good, but she comes, her orgasm crashes into her without warning. It doesn’t feel forced, like it did with him. It comes so naturally, that she gives into it, allows it to wash over her.

“You can tell me, you know, how you really felt when he was fucking you,” Kaydel says softly after Rey’s climax has died down.

She didn’t like it, she hated it, “I didn’t like it.”

“But he made you come?”

Rey blushes, “yes.”

“So it felt good,” Kaydel states.

Rey shakes her head slightly. That she had an orgasm while he raped her didn’t mean that she liked it, did it?

Kaydel strokes the inside of her thigh, soothingly, “It’s ok,” she whispers, “you can tell me.”

“He made me come, and it –” Rey swallows deeply, “felt good.” Rey doesn’t know why she says it. She didn’t like it. She hated every second of it. But even if she hated it, her orgasm did feel good.

A small chuckle leaves Kaydel, “I like it too.”

Rey’s brows furrow in confusion, “I thought he didn’t fuck you.”

“He doesn’t.”

Before Rey can reply, the familiar mechanical hiss sounds, “well done, whore.”

The lights come on, luminating the reality of the situation. Kaydel was laying on her side next to her, the vacant expression she always had on her face, but with a hint of a small smile on her lips, and on the floor next to the bed was him.

He seemed darker, more menacing than before, as he moves towards her.

It was all a trick. It had to be. He wanted her to doubt herself, and to admit that she liked being raped by him. Kaydel tricked her. She made her say that it felt good.

After he raped her and forced his cock into her mouth, he continued on his daily routine of dragging her out of her room to be whipped. She knew it was over faster when she gave in, when she doesn’t fight her natural instinct to cry out her pain.

He hadn’t raped her again. He had just whipped her every day, for what felt like weeks.

She had even started believing that he might not do it again, or that he enjoyed inflicting physical pain more than getting his carnal release by raping her.

Now she is not so sure, about anything.

He grabs Rey, turning her around and making her bend over the bed, “so wet for me,” his mechanical voice hisses.

She knows it’s coming, she grabs fistfuls of the sheets just so she has something to keep her grounded when she hears his zipper behind her.

“My little slut,” she feels the tip of his cock against her folds, “I knew you liked it.”

She wants to object, she wants to scream at him that he’s wrong, but he pushes his entire length into her roughly making her groan at the sensation.

He’s so big, too big for her. Even if she’s wet now, he’s still stretching her out uncomfortably. Her previous orgasm and wet pussy do make it easier for his cock to move inside her as he set a grueling pace, fucking her into the mattress.

“You’re going to come on my cock, and you are going to thank me for fucking you,” he pants from behind her.

She doesn’t know how she can. He’s too rough, pounding into her cervix painfully. And he doesn’t help her along, like he did last time, with stimulating her clit.

She tries to breathe evenly as she starts meeting his thrust, trying to change the angle slightly so that he meets the spot inside her that she knows will make her feel good.

It feels like an eternity with his cock abusing her tight hole, until she feels a spark of pleasure mixed with the pain. He’s hitting her there, right on the good spot inside her. She squeezes him tighter, chasing the sensation. She knows she has to come; it seems like he won’t stop until she does. And there is a small part of her, a very small part, that need to reach that peak. She craves it even. Just feeling good. Just for a few seconds. Just letting go and giving into it.

She doesn’t try to conceal her high pitched moans, the way her body trembles as it builds from deep in her core, from where he is penetrating her, spreading through her like an electric spark, sending waves of pure pleasure through her as her cunt convulses around him, milking him dry as he follows right behind her with a groan.

In her orgasmic haze she’s pliant, barely registering as he’s pulling out of her and then dragging her to her feet.

“Such a mess you’ve made,” his hand is at her chin, making her look up at his mask, “I think we need to get you cleaned up.”

She nods. She’s not going to fight it. If he wants so clean off their combined fluids, she won’t object. It’s nothing compared to the other things he has done to her.

But instead of taking her into the bathroom, his hands are at her waist lifting her up on the bed. She squeals in surprise as her core makes contact with a warm mouth. Kaydel is laying on the bed and he has made Rey straddle her face.

Kaydel’s hands are at Rey’s thighs, holding her in place, while her tongue presses into her hole.

She starts licking and sucking his come out of Rey, humming against her as she does. It’s sloppy, her tongue alternating between licking a fat stripe over her folds up to her clit, and occasionally poking her tongue into Rey’s cunt, slurping as she sucks his come out of her.

“Now, what do you say, sweetheart?”

It takes a few seconds for her to understand what he wants from her, “thank you for fucking me, master,” she whimpers, grabbing a hold of Kaydel’s hair as Kaydel’s tongue presses into her again.

His fingers brush over her cheek, in an almost tender way, “do you want to come again?”

“Yes, master,” she admits, unable to keep back the moan as Kaydel’s tongue flicks against her oversensitive clit.

“Fuck her face,” he hisses, his hands coming to her hips, helping her move against Kaydel’s mouth.

Rey’s can’t help her moans as she lets her wet cunt push down into and move over Kaydel’s mouth and nose. Her nose presses hard into Rey’s clit, her tongue into her hole, and she’s sucking. She’s sucking Rey’s cunt so deliciously into her mouth. Rey presses her cunt down on her harder, as the feeling spreads from deep in her core, making her entire body tremble. Fluids are gushing out of her and into Kaydel’s mouth, who licks it all up, humming contently against her as she does.


End file.
